Second Best
by NotYourTypicalEmily
Summary: "My dear Nonno lies so meekly, panting and covered in scars, beads of sweat falling down his perfectly chiselled face and his hand shakily going to reach for something that's not there. " When Grandpa Rome goes to visit his grandsons, Romano thinks over being second best as his Nonno has a night terror and Veneziano isn't there Hopefully not as depressing as it sounds!


Second Best

My dear Nonno lies so meekly, panting and covered in scars, beads of sweat falling down his perfectly chiselled face and his hand shakily going to reach for something that's not there. He had fallen centuries ago, he should have disappeared like the other nations before him had, however, he still occasionally visits. It's uncertain why seeing as I have yet to see Germania or Holy Rome whom had perished just as he did. I bite back a wince stubbornly as he looks plainly at the ceiling above him as his lips tremble and utter the words,

"W-where's my little Veneziano?"

"Germany's house," the conversation is always the same, it repeats itself every time he visits and consists entirely of the same expressions and same words. He sighs and his hand falls back down to his side before he closes his eyes and turns his head slightly as if he tries to get comfortable and settle back down to sleep.

"As long as he's happy…"

Veneziano was happy. He didn't have to watch our Nonno in midst of his night terrors, he didn't have to watch him look so weak when he was once so strong, he didn't have to bare the brunt of being second best. My jaw clenches and I nod,

"Si Nonno. He's happy."

A small smile fills my Nonno's face as his breathing steadies and in only a few short beats he falls blissfully asleep, I hold my breath until small snores escape his resting body before rolling my eyes and stroking his hand that had unintentionally extended closer to mine. Even aged he is still strong and his hands are still unmistakably large, I roll my eyes slightly as I try to keep the damn tears that are already threatening to slide down my cheeks before mumbling, "Foolish old man," knowing very well he can't hear me. It takes me a while to tear myself from his side but when I do I still feel empty, it's hard to leave him lying there like a distressed child. However, I know it's best if I just leave him before I get too attached to that sleeping face and wake in the morning, disappointed that he has left again.

I tip toe out of the room cautiously before leaving and gently shutting the door so softly that it barely makes a noise as it closes shut. I feel my eyes sting again and a begrudgingly I let a few tears fall and splat clumsily on the floor as they fall beyond my face. My brow furrows as a gruff _'ahem'_ finds my ears, I blink rapidly before turning and seeing the face of my old caretaker staring at me, unwanted pity etched in every one of his perfect features. His green eyes shine over as I roughly brush the tears off my cheeks and murmur curses under my breath.

"Romano…" His tone is laced with empathy that I pretend I neither need nor want.

"Shut up."

"But…"

"I said be quiet, tomato bastard!"

He sighs before making a few quick steps towards me, his arms find their way around my waist and my body finds its way to his warmth, I let out a shuddered breath and half heartedly try to push away but it's obvious he sees through my façade as his grip only tightens around me. So I submit and lean my head on his inimitable toned chest that is still clearly defined even underneath his rugged sleeping shirt.

"You're so loved Lovino," I freeze at the casual use of my human name, "'Tonio loves you, Feli' loves you, Nonno loves you." I feel my body go rigid and he brings chapped lips down to kiss my hair, "Nonno loves you very much, Lovi, even if he doesn't always show it."

I shake my head weakly and he sighs before pulling one arm back to his side and keeping his other around my waist as he ushers me to my room and prepares my bed for me, once I am led down with a ghost of a scowl playing on my face he tucks me in as he always used to before playfully kissing my nose and turning out the room.

"'Tonio loves you, Lovino."

I roll my eyes just in case by some miracle he sees me in the darkness though I feel my cheeks get warmer, "Night Spain."

"Fratello!"

My head spins as a stream of bright light finds its way through to my bedroom though a chink in the blinds and pours down on my lazy and unprepared eyes. Sluggishly, I pull myself to sit up and rub at my temples. It's not often that Veneziano came back so early a morning after visiting Germany.

"Si! Si! What do you want?" my door swings open as I'm faced by my perfect little brother's beaming smile. It's irritating that even though he has everything I want, I can find no reason to begrudge him of it. He skips over and pulls at my arm childishly and looks up at me, his face radiating childlike innocence that he hadn't shaken throughout the years.

"Nonno's here!" My eyes widen, normally he would simply stay the night and disappear the next morning, leaving me unsure whether or not I had dreamt his presence. I looked at the door, my brow furrowed and my bottom lip falling slightly before shaking my head and saying,

"No…He can't be," and petulantly resting my head on the pillow again. However, a familiar chuckle finds it's way to my ears and I find myself springing up all over again and running out of the room, not pausing to even hear Veneziano groan and complain as he ran after me. I come to a halt as I reach the kitchen and am greeted by an abnormal picture.

There is Spain, laughing so carelessly and leaning against the counter without a flaw to his name, casually chatting to my strong Nonno whom laughs back at him. A flush creeps uninvited across my cheeks as I stand there awkwardly, Veneziano brushes past me and jumps at our Grandfather, the two laugh and Nonno runs a hand through my little brother's hair, making a comment on how much he's changed.

I look at the floor, unable to look for much longer. I feel Spain's eyes on me and that damn pity emanating from his figure but I don't pay any attention to it, I concentrate solely on the floor beneath my feet, afraid to look at anything else.

"How long are you staying, sir?" the formal tone to Spain voice is irregular but when Nonno visited he was always sure he showed respect, as would any country.

"I need to leave now, actually, I just wanted to see my little Italy." Nonno's voice is painfully chirpy as if last night never happened, all he wanted was to see Veneziano, I knew that but it didn't make the thought any easier to swallow. My eyes get heavy and irritable tears seem to dare to try and break through. I hear my little brother whine and ask why he can't stay longer only to be answered with one of Nonno's signature throaty laughs. Everyone's happy as usual.

I feel a pair of strong arms wind around me and pull me closer to a definitive strong chest, however, it's not the same protective embrace of Antonio nor the fleeting meek one of Feliciano, it's a loving hold that I can't say I recognize. It's only when stubble brushes the top of my head do I realize who has their arms around me.

"Roma~" I look up as the grip loosens, my arms now occupied by a pair of firm hands. Nonno looks back at me, a little smile playing on his lips. In his eyes I see a mixture and tangle of emotions play around. Guilt, reminiscence, recognition…And then one I think I may have overlooked before.

"Nonno loves you, piccolo Romano."

I want nothing more to succumb to my own emotions and pull him closer and not let my Nonno leave, like a child would. But I'm not a child, I've grown and even though I now know Nonno may love me too, it doesn't mean that I will instantly wilt and become a second Veneziano.

"Stupid old man."

After all, I've been second best for so long now. Perhaps I'm not ready to let go of that.

**((A/N: Just a little something to get rid of this damn writers block that's been plaguing me for a while now ^^' Hope you like it~)) **


End file.
